Lysander and the Crystal Sword
by diego.fuenmayor07
Summary: A young prince, who lost his brother and now plans to take revenge on the man who did it. Later becomes king but something happens that changes him.


Lysander and The Crystal Sword

"I've done everything you have told me to do, I stole gold from my father's chest and gave it to you, I had to go and kill my uncle for you, now please leave, get out of my father's kingdom. You've done too much bad to Hebbitland." Said Jaims, Oberon's son.

"No! You forgot one thing, the powerful crystal sword. Jaims, any last words?" said Telecourt the dark lord.

"Last word? Telecourt, you never told me about the crystal sword. What are you going to do to me?" Replied Jaims nervously.

"Dark wookies, come out! " said Telecourt

The dark wookies were little hairy monsters that were really strong and they have been around Hebbitland since it was found. They are said to be really scary and if they see someone they will attack them and kill them immediately.

"Wookies, surround that man, he is the King's son, Jaims, and we all hate him so when I say attack, you guys do what you do best, kill him! Once you're done, take him to my acid lake and throw him inside. ATTACK!" demanded Telecourt as millions of dark wookies come out marching with swords and machetes.

Meanwhile in the king's castle, Oberon, Jaims' father, still had no idea about what happened to his older son, Jaims. He slept in his castle without any preoccupation, until the next morning he started to get worried. Later, he received the terrible news.

"My lord, King Oberon, I have very bad news. It's about Jaims." Said Robben, his messenger / servant.

"What? Is he sick? What happened to him?" Asked Oberon worriedly.

"He's gone, my lord, he is dead! Was killed yesterday by Telecourt and his dark wookies. Titania is not taking it very well." Said Robben in a depressed voice.

There was a long silence. Oberon was looking at the ground. He didn't talk for a while until Robben heard his sad voice ask:

"Did they find his body?"

"No, they threw him in an acid lake, the body is gone, not even remains are left" said Robben. Robben voice started to fade out. Robben was also sad. Oberon saw some tears fall down Robben's face. But then Oberon went from being sad to being really angry.

"Tell the captain of my warriors to meet me tomorrow and have the troops surround the castle for the whole day and night. I'm going with Titania," said the king.

Oberon slowly walked to Titania's room with a sad face. He had no idea how to console her, and was not happy to find her sobbing in her bed. Oberon didn't know what to say to Titania or to his younger son, Lysander. Lysander was 19. As Oberon entered the Titania's room as Lysander went out with a distraught face.

"Titania, my love…" said Oberon in a low voice

"Oh! Oberon, why does this happen to me!" cried Titania.

"To you? Jaims was my child too. Why are you so selfish?" asked Oberon

Oberon took this really badly. Titania started to walk around with a surprised look on her face. she didn't believe that Oberon, her husband, called her selfish. Then she turns around really fast to face Oberon.

"Selfish? Me? I was the one who suffered for Jaims while you and your friends joked around. What are you going to do about Jaims? Look at you, here relaxed like nothing has happened. Telecourt is in his castle. Go do something about YOUR child. Now please get out, I'm sleeping alone tonight." Said Titania screaming in her furious voice. She had turned red from all the screaming. She was so mad she didn't wanted to see Oberon's face.

Oberon turned around and left the room quietly without saying a single word, not even good night. It was their first fight in over 15 years. Oberon, was mad but kind of sad since it was their first fight. He was breathing heavily and his eyes started to become well up with tears.

"Robben! Tell Clay to be here tomorrow. Lock this door; don't let Titania out until I'm done talking to Clay. She can't hear this conversation. See you tomorrow." Said Oberon in an angry and sad voice. His voice was really low but his face was red and some tears were running down his cheeks.

"Alright, my lord! Have a wonderful night." Said Robben as he locked the door.

Oberon walked away in the direction of his room. Once he entered, he sat down on his bed and started thinking about what he will do about Telecourt. He wanted revenge. He wanted to make Telecourt feel what he felt when he heard that Jaims died.

"What can I do?" said Oberon before falling asleep. "I have to get him back."

Oberon started walking around his room with his pajamas on. He was facing the floor. Then he stopped and started to think harder.

"Do I burn his castle down? No. I can kill all his troops! . Well, I could do that but I need something else. What can I do? I need to know for tomorrow. I shall have it in order to talk to Clay, my troop's captain. I know! I am going to kill him! I am going to fight Telecourt. But how? I need to kill him and the only way to kill him is using the crystal sword." said Oberon while looking at the painting of a man with the crystal sword.

The crystal sword was first found by the first king of Hebbitland, King James. King James used the sword to defend his kingdom from foreign invaders. The sword was so powerful. It killed many people at once. King James saw it was really dangerous and hid it on a mountain. No one knew where the crystal sword was until King Oberon saw the map. Oberon didn't know about it until he became king and saw paintings of King James with the sword and later the map. He then shared the map with Clay in case it was needed.

"Yes! I need the crystal sword! But how get it? That I shall figure out tomorrow when I talk to Clay." said Oberon.

Oberon sat in his bed, took his slippers off, and layed down on his bed. He started to think of what he will say to Clay. Slowly his eyes were closing and after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

After the first bad night's sleep he has had in years, Oberon woke up with a strong desire of revenge. He made his way to Robben to tell him about his plan.

Oberon woke up really excited to talk to Clay. Clay is the bravest soldier. Fear is scared of him. He is ruthless and doesn't have a problem when killing people. In fact, he doesn't feel anything when killing. He was always victorious when fighting a battle. This made Clay a very important person in for the king. He got ready really fast and called Robben over.

"Good morning my lord, what do you wish?" asked Robben.

"Is Clay here? And is breakfast ready? I'm hungry!" asked Oberon.

"Yes sir, he is waiting for you in the dining room." Replied Robben.

After making his way to the dining room, Oberon sat down and patiently waited for Clay.

"King Oberon, I'm truly sorry for Jaims. You wanted to see me?" said Clay as he entered the dining room.

"Yes, I'm planning an attack on Telecourt, but first I need to find the crystal sword," said Oberon.

"The crystal sword, oh that be hard! You will need 8 of my men to get it unless you stay here and let my men do it, that will take about 5. It is a really dangerous adventure?" asked Clay.

"But if I stay, what am I going to do?" asked Oberon.

"Well my lord, I suggest you train for the battle against Telecourt. I will leave you some of my men to guard you and protect you at every time. One more thing,i'm not trying to offend you, but I think you should give Lysander the chance to fight by your side" Said Clay

"Okay. I will stay. But I don't think Lysander is ready. He is an angel, he is really innocent. He doesn't have the heart to kill." replied Oberon

"Give him a chance, my lord. Go ask him. Talk to him. I really think he'll do good fighting. He is 19 about to turn 20. He is a man now. Just give him a chance." said Clay

"I will ask him but first I will think about it." replied Oberon

"Oh thank you, my lord and if you will, training will start this afternoon. Goodbye for now, my lord." Said Clay

"Goodbye and good luck!" said Oberon.

After hearing this, King Oberon told Robben to let Titania out. They did not talk for a long time. Finally after 3 days of no talking, King Oberon and Queen Titania finally talked and apologized. Oberon and Titania were happy again. The only thing left was Oberon talking to Lysander to see if he wanted to fight. Oberon knocked on Lysander's room door and said:"Son, can I talk to you?".

"Sure, what's the matter" asked Lysander.

"How do you feel about fighting, about killing?" asked Oberon.

"Well, I'm okay with fighting but killing, that's hard. Well, depends on who it is... Who is it, dad?" asked Lysander really confused.

"I was talking to Clay a few days ago and he mentioned you. He wanted you to fight Telecourt with us. I know how you felt about your brother. You loved him, you were really closed but I don't think you have what it takes to kill someone" said Oberon.

"Yes! I will kill that monster! He killed the only friend I had and now he is going to pay! Dad, I am ready!" said Lysander in a loud voice.

"Well son, if you feel that way then I will let you but you have to be careful. You are all I got left and I don't want to loose you." said Oberon.

'I will, dad, I will. Now let's train, we don't have enough time." said Lysander.

After seven days of harsh training to prepare for his plan, Lysander was now a strong man. He was a warrior. Each day Lysander got more excited. The best news arrived later, Oberon and Lysander received good news from Clay.

"Sir! My king! Here you have the crystal sword you asked me to get, now we should go and kill Lord Telecourt!" said Clay anxiously.

"Oh, that's amazing! Son, are you ready? Can you handle the sword? and can you kill Telecourt?" asked Oberon in a furious voice.

"Yes!" replied Lysander.

King Oberon, Lysander, Clay and the millions of troops went to kill Telecourt. They arrived at the battlefield about an hour later. But when they got there was nothing! Lord Telecourt's castle was abandoned. Lord Telecourt knew that Oberon, Lysander and Clay would attack with their troops. But how? Nobody knew. The only thing left was a note written by Telecourt and it said:

"Watch Your Back"

"Hey guys, look at this. Watch your back. What does it mean... Guys look all around. Telecourt is hiding. He might attack! You guys face east, you guys face west, you guys face south and I will face north." Oberon started to become more aware and nervous. He started to shake.

When Oberon turned around…BAM! Oberon felt like he was thrown a big rock at him. It was Telecourt. Oberon fell to the floor. He could smell the dead grass. That smell made him dizzy. He only saw Telecourt. Oberon had quite a struggle to get back up. They started to throw punches.

"What have I done to you? You killed my son. you are a monster and you will die" Yelled Oberon.

"He was in my territory. He even wanted to fight. I did you a favor, he had done stuff you will be disappointed on. One less worry in your life." replied Telecourt while laughing.

Clay ran toward Telecourt but Telecourt was too strong. Telecourt pushed Clay away. The dark wookies were coming out of the woods and all the troops were attacking them. It was just Lysander and Telecourt. Lysander picked up the crystal sword from where Oberon was lying down and came running towards Telecourt. Telecourt threw himself to the floor to avoid getting hit but when he standed up, Lysander was behind him. Lysander stabbed the crystal sword on Telecourt's heart. Telecourt fell really hard to the floor. He tried to take the sword out but it was stuck to the ground. He then started feeling weak and slowly his eyes started to close. He began having trouble breathing until he couldn't breathe anymore. His last words were: "I will come back! My ghost will haunt you until you die! But I promise, I will conquer Hebbitland!"said Telecourt as his last breath came out and as his soul went down to hell!

After killing Telecourt, all of Telecourt's troops and his castle used the space Telecourt took to provide a home for the citizens of Hebbitland. The joy of the citizens made Oberon feel that it was a new Hebbitland. Well, it was a new Hebbitland. He made new house so the people of Athens can come to live there and have a new life. After that, Oberon was more confident of himself and how to rule Hebbitland. All Hebbitland was making parades and parties for Hebbitland's hero, which was Lysander. They all lived happily ever after. With Telecourt dead, Hebbitland was free from all bad and darkness.

The crystal sword was kept in a new hiding place for the next battle, this place is not the mountains. The crystal sword is hidden underwater, no one can see it. It will be there, it will be visible when it's needed.

Oberon was really proud of his son for killing Telecourt. He was so proud, he gave the place of being king to Lysander. After that, Lysander knew nothing about the sword. He forgot all about it until this particular day. He was sitting in the working room. Trying to figure out new laws for Hebbitland. He started to go through papers and found a map.

"What is this map for? It lead to the sea. Robben! come here!" said the new king.

"What's the matter my lord?" asked Robben.

"What is this map for? It leads to the sea. I don't get it." replied Lysander.

"Well, your father told me not to tell anyone, but since you are the king, I will tell you. It leads to the crystal sword you used to fight the Dark Lord, Telecourt." replied Robben.

Lysander looked at the map with passion. He was really interested but then his face went from being happy to a straight face.

"Well thank you Robben, I really appreciate it, but I will never need it again. I don't want to be king anymore. Its too much responsibility. My dad, he can be old but he deserves it. I will leave to go to Athens. I like this girl, Hermia. She's perfect for me. Pack my stuff and don't tell my dad until I'm gone. He will try to change my mind." said Lysander exiting the room where he was working.

"Ok my lord." replied Robben.

"Robben, please call me Lysander. I like it better that way" said Lysander

"Ok, Lysander" said Robben.


End file.
